finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Gloves
.]] Diamond Gloves , also known as Diamond and Opal, is a recurring armor in the series. It is often a mid to high-ranked glove that provides resistance towards Lightning-elemental attacks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Diamond Gloves is a high-ranked gloves that provides 8 Defense, -3 Evade, and 3 Weight. It can be found in the Sunken Shrine and Flying Fortress, and only the Knight class can equip them. Final Fantasy II Diamond Gloves are gloves that provides 25 Defense, -27% Evade, 5% Magic Defense, -100 Int/Spr, and resistance to Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be found in Cyclone or dropped from Chaos Rider and General. Final Fantasy III Diamond Gloves is a mid to high-ranked gauntlet that can be bought for 10,000 gil at Ancient Ruins and on the ''Invincible or found at Temple of Time and Sunken Cave. In the NES version, it provides 6 Defense, 12 Magic Defense, resistance to Lightning-elemental damage, and 12% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 13 Defense, 16 Magic Defense, +3 Intellect and Mind, and immunity to Confuse and Toad. ''Final Fantasy IV Diamond Gloves is a mid-ranked gauntlet that provides 7 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, -10 Evade, 3 Magic Evade, and resistance to Lightning-elemental damage. It can be bought for 5,000 gil at Tomra, and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. In the 3D remakes, it no longer carries the -10 Evade penalty. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Diamond Gloves provides 7 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, -10 Evade, 3 Magic Evade, and resists Lightning. It can be bought for 5,000 gil from the dwarf on the ''Falcon, and can be equipped by Cecil, Cid, and Edge. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Diamond Gloves provides 7 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, -10 Evade, 3 Magic Evade, and resists Lightning. It can be found in Kain's Challenge Dungeon, the Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon, and Lodestone Cavern during the Final Tale. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Ceodore, Luca, and Golbez. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Diamond Gloves is an accessory that provides +10 Attack and Magic as well as preventing Silence. When three are used in Materia Fusion, they give Magic +1. It can be dropped and stolen from Experiment No. 116. Final Fantasy IX Diamond Gloves is a mid-ranked gauntlet that provides 19 Defense, 13 Magic Defense, nullifies Water-elemental damage, and teaches Ability Up and Jelly. It can be bought for 2000 gil at Oeilvert, Desert Palace, and Esto Gaza or found in the Abandoned Beach Chocograph. Final Fantasy X-2 Diamond Gloves is an accessory that provides +40 Defense, and when two are used for a monster, they will learn Ice Brand. It can be bought for 6,000 gil Zanarkand Dome (Chapter 3), found in the New Cave (Chapter 5), dropped from YSLS-99 (Oversoul), stolen from YSLS-Zero and Stalwart (Oversoul), or as a prize from Gunner's Gauntlet and blitzball. Final Fantasy Type-0 Diamond Gloves is an accessory that grants Defense +50. It can be bought from the Armory after completing Thwarting the Royal Ambush on Agito difficulty, from the task Slayer's Spoils VI, or the Special Bounty for earning S-Rank on Officer difficulty for Colonel Faith's Revolt. Final Fantasy Legend III Diamond provides 8 defense, 9 magic defense and grants resistance to Thunder. It can be bought for 8500 G at Knaya. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FFRK Diamond Gloves FFIX.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Diamond Gloves Type-0.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Type-0. FFRK Diamond Gloves ES.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Saga. Etymology Category:Arm armor Category:Gauntlets